


chat noooo

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a giant cat, F/M, Fluff, Silly silly silly, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get out of hand when an akuma fight leaves Chat high on catnip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim to play around with a silly idea. Plus Chat on catnip. The idea just cracks me up.

Marinette often finds that akumas are just… they were… weird.

Dangerous.

But sometimes they were just so weird and odd and she...

Half the time she didn't know quite what to make of them.

Like this one, right in front of her.

She thought Mr. Pigeon was an oddball, this, this could possibly take the cake as one of the weirdest akumas she's ever faced.

Arriving on scene she just, she stared. Gaped. At this, this sight before her.

The akuma was a young girl, dressed in a plant like gown made of leaves and pale petals, one Ladybug recognized as catnip; and she was giggling, so gleeful and happy Ladybug almost didn't think she was an akuma.

Only, all the cats in Paris were flocking to her unnaturally. Meowing happily as they rubbed and cuddled up in her arms. It might've been cute if it wasn't just so… Ladybug didn't know if she could grasp a word for this!

"Yes!" the akuma shouted, "Yes! Come to me you adorable fluff balls! Love meeeee!" the akuma wailed, laughing as cats cuddled and rubbed up against her. "I'm so loved!" she sung on.

"This, this is just… weird," Ladybug decided, crouching low as she slunk closer, looking over the squealing akuma, trying to find it on her person. She didn't see anything pop out. Ladybug grimaced. She'll have to get closer.

"Cally!" a shout drew all their attention, seeing a little boy rush towards the pile of cats and the akuma. "Let Cally go!"

The akuma's face twisted in rage. "NO!" she snarled, "Cally and all cats belong to me!" And like a lit match to a timber pile, the once cute cuddly cats all arced up in fierce hisses. With a wave of her hand, the cats dove at the boy, teeth and claws bared. The boy gazed up at them, fear spread across his features. Before they tumbled onto him, a red blur whizzed past, leaving empty space for the cats to tumble into.

Ladybug rolled to stop, the boy held securely in her arms. Glaring at the akuma, she shooed the kid away, reassuring, "I'll get Cally home. Go!"

As the kid hurried way as the akuma smirked at her.

Ladybug crouched, ready.

"So the Ladybug finally decides to come and play," the akuma called. Waving her hand dramatically, she bowed to Marinette. "You may call me Catmint! And soon, I will have all the cats of the world under my beck and call! They will love me! And only me!"

Well, Ladybug reasoned, there were worse evil plans.

Though this was still strange.

"Go!" Catmint shouted and like before, cats dove towards Ladybug, yowling, flashing their claws and fangs at her, their hackles raised high. Ladybug easily dodged them, swinging up to a lamppost, deterring the cats while she glared down at Catmint, still trying to locate the possessed item. 

Was controlling cats the only thing she could do?

Evidently not.

Plucking one of the leaves from her dress, she threw it at Ladybug like it was a knife. Ladybug reacted too slow, avoiding it just enough for it to nick her bicep. Gritting her teeth at the slight sting, Ladybug leapt away as Catmint threw another, and the hoard of cats were waiting, chasing after her shadow. She hit the ground and raced towards the akuma, darting past the leaves of catnip as her eyes raked over her foe, trying to locate the possessed item.

Her eyes strayed towards a cat based hair clip.

There.

That had to be where it was.

Cats hot on her heels, the akuma a few feet from her; Ladybug jumped, reaching for the hair clip.

The akuma's eyes widened and she purposely fell back, leaving Ladybug's fingers to grasp at nothing.

And a pile of angry cats waiting for her on the other side.

Squeaking in alarm, Ladybug braced for the claws and teeth, only to feel something smack into her side instead. Warm, strong arms held her tightly as they whipped away from the cats.

"You ok My Lady?" Chat's smug voice rang out as he carried her.

"Fine," she reassured quickly as they stopped on a lamppost. She pointed towards the red faced akuma. "It's in her hair clip."

He hummed, joining her as he stared down at the akuma. Absently, he comments, "She smells funny..."

Ladybug starts, stiffening at a sudden thought. Warily, she asked, "You're... you're pretty cat like, right?"

"Well, I am a cat-"

"Maybe you should sit this one out," she reasoned, whipping her yo yo about.

"What?" he gaped, ears folding back on his head.

"That's catnip Chat," she stated. She'd like to avoid having to fight off her partner again. It should not become a common outcome that she winds up used too.

"But I'm a human!" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist to keep her there. By now the hoard of cats were circling at the bottom, staring up at them with huge eyes.

Jerking out of his grasp, she waved her arm in exaggeration. "You just said you were a cat!"

"But also human!" he said, "I can still fight and help you My Lady!"

She stops spinning her yo yo, jerking when the compact hit her head. Grumbling under her breathe as she rubbed the spot, she pressed, "You can confidently tell me that the catnip won't affect you?"

His mouth opened with an immediate reassurance. Only to close after a pause, his nose twitching. "Well... it is a nice smell. But I don't feel anything else! Come on My Lady! Let me help you!" He drooped. "It kills me to think of letting you fight alone, especially when I'm fully capable to help."

Ladybug frowned at him.

Chat peered at her with the biggest, saddest, green eyes.

His damn kitten eyes.

How that became her weakness Ladybug will never know. Never let Hawk Moth find out. Sighing, she relented, "Alright, alright. How, how about you keep these kitties busy?" That should keep him away from Catmint and the allure of catnip. Mostly. She hoped. She spared a glance to the akuma, who was distracted welcoming the latest volunteers into her army of adorableness.

Chat Noir solutes her.

Ladybug nods and the two jumped into action.

Chat lands on the ground, giving a sharp hiss to the hoard of cats. They hissed back and flew at him, following the coy blonde as he lead them around in circles.

Ladybug in turn dove towards the akuma. The cats she was cuddling hissed in alarm and Catmint ducked away, out of Ladybug's reach. Catmint whipped around, facing Ladybug and slowly beaming when she caught sight of the black blur in the background. "Chat Noir!" she called excited, nearly startling the hero enough to trip. "I've been waiting for you kitty cat!"

Chat vocally balked while Ladybug just sighed.

Already predicting how this was going to end up, she summoned her lucky charm. A little laser pointer fell into her hand. Well, she had a good idea on what to use this for, just how...

Catmint turned to her, smiling. "You're not needed anymore Ladybug, that cat will have a new mistress now."

"I'm not his mistress,"Ladybug snapped, while Chat shouted that he would never accept Catmint as his mistress.

But Catmint only smiled. "Not yet you won't," she cooed. Faster than Ladybug was prepared for, she pulled out a wrap of leaves and flung it straight at her. Ladybug heard Chat's shout as she brought her arms up to protect herself. The wrapping of leaves exploded upon contact and the next thing she knew she was covered in crumbled up catnip. A loud screech caught her ears and she turned to see the hoard stopped, thousands of slit like pupils locked on her. Oh no.

"Keep the insect busy while I woo the true prize," Catmint ordered, flashing Ladybug a smirk.

Cats dove at her, forcing the red clad hero to constantly be on the move.

Chat moved to help her, only to be intercepted by Catmint. Immediately his hands flew to his nose, green eyes wide in alarm. "Come to me!" Catmint beckoned, waving to him. Chat turned tail and fled, cringing at the shrill "KITTY" chasing after him. Hands clasped tightly around his nose to block the alluring scent, Chat frantically looked about, trying to figure out a way to relieve his lady of the hoard on her heels and to get away from this akuma.

His lady was right about him keeping a distance. Being close to the akuma just fogged his mind up.

Not much, but his thoughts were slower.

He jumped at the sudden weight on his back, Catmint giggling gleefully as she hugged him tightly. In his surprise, his hands flew away from his nose and he was breathing the heavy smell of catnip in. Oh no. "Love me," she cooed in his ears.

No no no nonononononono _no_.

Hissing sharply, he reached back, not minding his claws in his frantic rush to get away from her and flung the akuma off his back and dashed away from her as soon as he could. Only to end up stumbled, a thick fog on his mind.

"Chat!" he heard his lady call, worry clear in her voice.

Ladybug.

Had to stay focused for Ladybug.

He heard a snarl behind him, daring a look at the pissed akuma.

She shouted at him, "NO CAT CAN RESIST ME!" And like with Ladybug, she reached towards her dress, pulling off a flower this time. Chat moved to jump away, but Catmint was faster. The flower smashed against his face, and he felt the petals wrap around his head. He didn't feel himself fall to the ground. Didn't hear his lady call his name. Or the akuma's pleased laugh. All he was aware of was the catnip filling his senses.

Ladybug glared at Catmint, heart pounding as she fretted over her still partner. He didn't respond to her shouts, didn't seem to be responding to anything around him.

She needed to get these cats off her tail now.

Looking around, she saw an open bus.

There.

She dove inside, the cats dashing after, snapping at her heels. She leapt out of the roof and quickly closed the latch. Jumping to the entrance, she forced that closed too, trapping the army of felines. Marinette dashed towards the akuma that was slowly making her way towards Chat, grinning down at his still form.

"No cat can resist me," Catmint cooed, pulling the flower off his face. She was very pleased to see huge pupils staring back at her.

Ladybug reeled to a stop, grimacing. She was ready to face the two.

Catmint opened her arms, smiling. Very softly, she bid, "Come to the one you love."

Chat sat up, eyes glued to beaming Catmint. He jumped up and practically flew at Ladybug, tackling her in the middle and making them a rolling mess of limbs. When they stopped, his arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, his head nestled into her stomach, and he was purring so loudly she could feel it vibrate across her body.

What?

Ladybug blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. She sat up a little, meeting those huge eyes and probably the biggest, dorkiest smile she's ever seen on Chat yet. And just meeting his eyes seemed to make the cat boy giddier, his purring getting louder.

Oh no.

Oh no no nonononononononono ** _no_**.

This could not be happening.

Evidently Catmint wasn't expecting the same. She stood frozen, gaping at the two in pure shock.

This... this wasn't suppose to happen!

He, he should be loving her!

Clutching her!

Purring at her!

"NO!" Catmint shouted, snapping her foot in her rage. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! ME! YOU SHOULD BE LOVING ME! NOT HER!"

That shrill voice was hurting his ears and ruining his happy moment. Getting up a little, Chat sent a sharp hiss at Catmint. When he felt Ladybug move under him to get away and he quickly flopped back on her, keeping her there. He was not ready to move yet. And his lady smelled so nice. And so comfy...

Catmint pulled out her leaves, the sharp edges glinting in the light. Ladybug panicked at the sight of those, trying hard to shove Chat off so the two could escape. Only for her partner to just tighten his grip. "Chat!" Ladybug snapped, smacking his shoulder. If they didn't move he was going to have a sliced up back!

He grumbled back at her resistance, pressing into her stomach a little harder.

Catmint threw the leaves.

Ladybug tensed, trying hard to move, flip them, anything to get them out of the way.

They did move. All she felt was a shift above her before Chat jumped into the air, holding her tight and bounding away. When he stopped, she was nestled tightly against his chest, head under his jaw as he hissed at Catmint.

He was getting really tired of this person interrupting his happy time.

Catmint in turn was getting tired of having a cat hiss at her. Stamping her feet, she threw more leaves at them in her rage.

Clutched in his arms, Ladybug couldn't move as Chat carried her about, dashing around Catmint and her leaves. When one leaf came to close, he flipped, set her on the ground, and dove at Catmint, claws bared, eyes narrowed in fury.

The akuma was not expect the attack. With a startled scream, Catmint turned and fled away, and angry, high Chat on her heels.

Ladybug laid still for a moment, gaping at the scene.

"Ok," Ladybug muttered, settling into a crouch as she observed the fight. This time Catmint was running away from the very seething Chat. Who was scary enough that even the other cats avoided him, not willing to help their mistress in this fight.

This was going to make things easier. 

With Catmint busy for once, it left Ladybug a chance to plan. She looked around, rolling the laser pointer in her hand. She saw one cat hiding away, eyeing Chat nervously and smiled as a plan formulated in her mind.

Turning the pointer on, she darted the little red dot before the cat.

It's attention was immediately caught.

It dove at the dot just as Catmint ran across it. The akuma tripped and Chat stumbled not to follow, his claws slashing at her hair and sending the hair clip flying. "Yes!" Ladybug hooted, throwing her yo yo hard and smashing it. Capturing the fleeing butterfly and releasing it, Ladybug threw the pointer into the air, fixing everything and putting the cats back where they belonged.

Beaming, she turned to congratulate Chat on a job well done, only stiffen when she saw him racing to her.

His pupils were still huge.

Oh no.

Squeaking, she fled away, only end up caught, both tumbling to the ground once again, thankfully hidden away in an ally.

"Chat!" she swore, pushing against the giant happy cat as he purred, rubbing against her cheek. She scrambled out against his affection nuzzles, "Why are you still? You should be-" she stiffened when she heard her earrings beep, "-you got to be kidding me. Chat get off! I'm about to change!"

He _licked_ her.

From her brow to her forehead.

She sat still for a few minutes, aghast.

He licked her.

_He licked her._

"Ooooooh," she bemoaned, cringing.

Her miraculous beeped again.

"Chat get off seriously," she insisted, pushing.

He just continued to purr.

"No! This is bad! Chat!" she whined.

One final beep swept sounded and the magic washed over her, erasing Ladybug and leaving Marinette under the dark hero. Heart pounding, Marinette stared up at Chat, waiting for the shock, the disappointment, anything to show his displeasure at her true identity.

Only he just kept that happy, dumb smile on his face. Maybe it even grew?

She went stiff as he buried his face into her neck, purring away happily.

This could not be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand when an akuma fight leaves Chat high on catnip.

"...Chat?" she asked after a while, laying still as he purred in her ear. She tapped his shoulder, trying to get some response outside his purrs. She jerked when he nuzzled her neck, hot breathe washing over her skin. "Ok," she squeaked, "off. Off. Get off." Her persistent push eased him a little ways, much to his visible surprise, before he shoved himself back on her, face planted on her neck.

Marinette stiffened under him, gritting her teeth. "Seriously?" she uttered, trying hard not to squeal at the touch.

This was just so frustrating.

So embarrassing.

So impossible.

And just so...

Ugh.

Hearing a cute giggle, Marientte wiggled under Chat, trying hard to look for Tikki. Every time she moved to sit up or turn she just got a grumbling growl from Chat, who really didn't want to move. Giving up after a few minutes, she smacked his shoulder, growling back, "Well sorry, this _pillow_ didn't give consent to be pillowed!"

Tikki laughed again, and thankfully floated over the two, her big blue eyes gleaming in mirth.

"Tikki!" Marinette stressed.

"Comfy?" the kwami asked unhelpfully.

"I should withhold your cookies tonight," Marinette grumbled.

"No, no, no," TIkki laughed, waving her arms reassuringly. "It's ok, really, this is ok."

"No its not! He shouldn't be under the akuma's influence anymore!" she exclaimed, waving her arms about and unsettling the giant cat on her. Chat groaned at her jerky movements and Marinette snapped, "Oh hush."

"Well," Tikki started, rubbing her hands together. "You know, sometimes there are residence of the akuma left? Like when we faced Garbagador?"

"Don't remind me of that fight," Marinette groaned. She was the unlucky one then, and had been tossed into the trash pile. Thankfully Marinette was in the area the time of the attack, and was believable that she just got hit by a stench attack; though Chloe had her suspended from school till she smelled better.

"It's the same here. Catmint may be gone, and all the cats back where they belong; but they still got a bit of catnip in their system. Lucky for the owners, their cats are small. Unluckily for you, Chat's a head taller."

"Ok," Marinette sighed, ignoring the twitch of Chat's fake ear against her jaw. "What do I know about catnip? Um... it fades after, what ten minutes? Fifteen? Chat should be back to normal soon, right?"

Tikki shrugged, "Depends on how much Catmint dosed him."

"So, a few hours then?"

"At least."

Marinette gulped. "At most...?"

"Um, a day?"

Marinette groaned, smacking a hand to her head. "Will he remember any of this?" she wondered.

Tikki shrugged.

"Great. Just great!"

"Well," the kwami tried to reassure, "you two would have found out soon enough anyway. It's very, very, very rare that Ladybug and Chat Noir never learn of the other's identities."

"Yeah, this is exactly how I wanted Chat to find out," Marinette huffed, waving to her and Chat. He butted against her chin, rubbing his cheek against her jaw. She ignored him. 

"Could be worse," Tikki offered.

Marinette sighed once more, agreeing. It could be. He could detransform in a few minutes, though maybe that would knock him back to his senses and the two would be left in a really awkward situation. Or maybe Alya comes or-

Marinette froze, paling.

Alya!

She wasn't there when they were facing Catmint, but she's sure as hell that her friend was rushing over to catch what she could. And if she found Chat on top of her she...

Film him while he's high and tease her about this.

Her and Chat would be so embarrassed.

They had to move now!

This alleyway Chat shoved the into would be safe for only so long.

With renewed energy, Marinette struggled under Chat, hissing back at him when he complained. "We gotta go!" she snapped, smacking his shoulder a little harder. His growls got deeper and he just clutched her tighter. "Chaaaat!" she whined. With a great heave, she wound up flipping them over, Marinette now lying on her startled cat. His big wide eyes stared up at her and Marinette glared down at him, their noses brushing. "We have to move," she told him sternly, moving to get up.

Only as soon as her hand brushed against his stomach, Chat tensed. His hands flew to grip her wrist, keeping it there. Marinette winced, feeling the claws lightly press on her skin. "Chat?" she asked warily.

With a great buck, he tossed Marinette off him and darted away.

"Chat!" she called in alarm, scrambling to get up and go after her partner.

Only to stop when she saw half his face peeking past a dumpster.

She slumped in relief, resting her hands on her knees. "Don't scare me like that," she scolded.

His big eye just watched her, his fake ear flat against his hair.

"Do you have enough energy to get us home?" Marinette asked Tikki, trying to think of a way to get Chat to her house. Her parents were making a delivery outside Paris, they wouldn't be back till tomorrow. It would be a safe place to hide away a high hero.

She hoped.

Tikki shook her head as she floated closer. They both jerked back to him when he twitched, his face a little closer to the ground. "I don't," Tikki said warily, frowning at Chat. He seemed to vibrate in place. "What is he doing?" the kwami asked warily.

"Hunting...?" Marinette guessed.

Tikki drifted closer, gripping her sleeve. "I don't like the way he's looking at me," she whispered.

Was he eyeing Tikki?

Ignoring her kwami's protests, Marinette grabbed her and dragged her around, watching as that big green eye followed her. Letting the kwami go, Marinette threw her arms in the air, drawing Chat's attention back to her. "Seriously!" she exclaimed, accusing him, "You can't make anything easy can you!"

Her burst of energy set off a spark.

Chat jumped out from behind the dumpster, claws pointed towards them, eyeing locked on Tikki.

_"RUN!"_ The scared kwami screamed in her ear. Alarmed, Marinette sped away, just hearing Chat land on the ground before chasing after her. Tikki clung to her shoulder, trying to hide in her hair. Marinette dared look back, seeing Chat nearly upon them. He jumped again and she swerved to the side, sending him skidding across the ground. For the longest time they kept like that, Marinette dodging around the back ways, trying to stay out of sight while Chat was hot on her heels, occasionally pouncing and missing most of the time.

He only nicked her once.

And soon, her efforts were rewarded.

They were almost home!

They school was just in sight, they were almost there-

Marinette grunted when Chat finally snagged her, sending them to the ground. "Oh come on!" she huffed.

Giddy, proud, and excited from the hunt, Chat bit the closest pigtail, earning a squeal from his prey. This was so much fun!

"Chat no!" Marinette scolds, trying to swat him away from her hair. So gross, so gross, so grooooosss.

Between stinking of catnip and Chat's mouth, she was not going to leave her shower. Ever.

They both paused when they heard a noise next to them. Looking over, they saw a stray cat peek over, little nose twitching as it turned huge eyes to Marinette. Before she or the cat moved, Chat jerked up, letting her pigtail go as he sharply hissed at it, his belt tail standing straight and stiff in the air. He was _not_ interested in sharing.

Getting the message, the cat quickly fled away, leaving the two alone.

Marinette moved to get out from under Chat, only for him to flop on her once more in contentment. Only this time he did more than just lay on her. He started to _knead_ her hair. This could not be happening, Marinette reasoned, stiffening under the pleasing rubs. This, this had to be a dream.

"Chat," she whined, trying hard not to relax into the massage.

He just seemed to purr louder, very pleased.

Scowling lightly, she glared out across the way. They were so close. This really couldn't wait till they got home?

Come on Marinette, she mused, there has to be a way to get Chat off. They were so close-

"Marinette?"

She froze at the voice. She felt Chat pause above her. Slowly the two looked up to see Chloe and Sabrina over them.

Marinette was horrified.

Chat was annoyed.

Chloe and Sabrina were shocked.

"What is this?" Chloe demanded, her shrill voice hurting Chat's ears. It was worse than Catmint's!

"It's not what it looks like!" Marinette said quickly. But it was futile with how Chloe's blue eyes locked on them, a slow evil smile spreading over her face. Sniffing loudly, Chloe scoffed.

"Is that catnip I smell?"

Marinette didn't answer.

Chloe laughed. "I knew you were desperate!" she cackled, "but I didn't think you'd go so low! Catnip Marinette? You had to drug Chat to get attention! Oh ho ho ho! Wait till I tell Ladybug!"

Technically Ladybug already knew.

And she didn't do it on purpose!

Stupid akuma.

"And it works?" Sabrina voiced in wonder.

Chloe paused, looking down at the two. "Evidently," she sniffed, sounding bored. "Why else would he snuggle with her?"

Marinette wanted to bang her head against the ground.

Chat for his part was not happy either.

Not only were they interrupted _again_ , his favorite person was unhappy. And the girl before them was hurting his ears. He wanted them gone. To make that clear, he slammed his claws on the ground, arced his back, flashed his fangs, and gave his deepest hiss yet.

Their reaction was very satisfactory.

The girls screamed in alarm and fled away, leaving the two alone _finally_.

Happy he laid back down and resumed his kneading. Though it'd be easier if she stopped smacking her head against the ground. Annoyed and concerned, he nuzzled her head, trying to soothe her.

Marinette refused to be soothe.

"I'm dead," she uttered. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." Everyone was going to know now. Tomorrow at school, everyone was going to know! Alya was going to kill her! And Chat! Marinette was never going to live down! She'll have to move away! Out of France! Out of all of Europe! She, she couldn't go to China. States! She had family in the States! And she was pretty good at English, she could make it. And Cass! Her Aunt Cass! She adored her, she would welcome her there! Yes! Yes! That was a good plan.

Move to the States.

It was a brillia-

"Marinette?"

She turned, looking over to see Tikki peeking out past her hair. "Are you ok?" the kwami asked.

Before Marinette could answer, there was a sharp intake of breath.

They turned up to see Chat looking at Tikki again, making her squeak in alarm.

An idea sprang to Marinette's mind.

"Tikki go home," she ordered.

The kwami didn't move, eyes locked on Chat.

"Home," she repeated.

Ear twitching at Marinette's voice, Chat ducking down a little, staring at the little red thing over Marinette's shoulder.

Seeing the crouch, Tikki sped away. Chat gave chase immediately, intent on catching the little red blur.

And finally leaving Marinette alone.

Sighing from where she lay, she slowly worked her way up. She didn't bother fixing her appearance as she made her way home, ignoring the looks she got. She was just ready for a nap.

And shower.

* * *

When she finally reached her room, Tikki practically flew into her face. "I'm going downstairs to enjoy cookies!" the kwami exclaimed, "I had to go out there several times to make sure he didn't run off to find you! I was swiped at! Three times!"

"Thank you Tikki," Marinette eased, rubbing the little kwami's head. "You deserve a break. Go enjoy those cookies."

The kwami didn't need to told twice.

Marinette looked up when she heard scratching. Resigning to her fate, she went up to open the latch, meeting those huge eyes. "Hey Chat," was all she was able to get out before a face smashed against her, purring loudly as he rubbed all over. Marinette pushed him back, weakly glaring at the bright expression, noting a little bit of his tongue sticking out like he was going to lick her again.

"No," she told him.

Chat wiggled on spot, tail curling back and forth excitedly.

She was unnerved. "I don't know why you're excited but you got to stop."

He wiggled even more.

Marinette took a step back, shooting him a wary look. "Don't you dare. Just don't. Whatever that means I don't like it." He wiggled again, his body going low.

By luck and instinct, Marinette avoided Chat when he dove at her, falling straight into her bed. She gaped down at him as he laid there stiff for a moment, surprised that there was no one below him. Then he made a weird noise between a purr and squeal, and then he was rolling around in her bed. He dragged himself over the sheets, flipping around, rolling, and just being a purring mass right below her.

Sighing, Marinette sat on the steps, watching him in mild amusement and exhaustion.

When Tikki floated up beside her, nibbling on a big cookie, Marinette swore to her, "He's never getting on catnip ever again."

"Agreed," Tikki promised, watching the blankets and sheets tangle around him.

Every second he just looked happier and happier.

A small smile spread over her lips. Maybe she should get the camera, at least enjoy something out of this.

Her mirth disappeared when Chat, in a sudden burst of energy, attacked her cat pillow.

"Hey!" she jumped up, rushing down to save her plush. Chat had his claws sunk in the neck, kicking at the body, and gnawed on it's face. "Leave Cheesecake alone! Chat! Get off him!"

He gave a surprised squeal as soon as she touched his back. He jumped up, twisting around to face her. She couldn't avoid him when he tackled her. Once again she lay underneath him, Chat purring happily as he grinned down at her. She huffed back at him. His eyes grew big as he stared at her, his smile dropping. "Chat?" she asked.

Slowly, very slowly, he reached for her face. Marinette laid still, not looking away from those green orbs. A warm, gloved tip touched her cheek, a claw lightly resting above it.

He gave a loud squeal, rolling off of her and off the bed.

"Chat!" she cried in alarm, twisting after him and watching as he laid still in surprise. He looked to her, then his eyes flickered. He meowed happily, rolling onto his stomach and dive for her desk, where she kept yarn.

"No!" she wailed. But there it went. A long string of light, baby blue rolling across her floor. And the large black cat she never asked for chasing after it.

"A worthy sacrifice," Tikki reassured from above.

Marinette moaned in agreement and frustration. Flopping onto her bed, she rolled over, reaching for her poor Cheesecake and tugging that soft head to her, hugging him. Thankfully the damage wasn't too bad, her poor plush just had a few dents that she can easily stitch closed.

She started at another sound.

Looking over, a dragged out moan came out of her. "Chaaaat," she whined, "that was for Alyaaa."

He got into a box faaaar too small for him, one she was going to use to put her present in, a jacket she made for her friend for the coming fall.

It was ruined now. The hero was trying to lay in it, one side completely broken down, the rest barely holding onto the seams, but breaking with every shift. Moaning at the lost cause below her, she flopped back on her bed, drawing his green eyes back up to her loft.

Tired from the akuma and the stress of a high, playful Chat, Marinette laid still, enjoy the softness of her bed, absently listening to Chat below her as he played with her box, gradually tearing apart the cardboard, filling the air with scratches and creaks. It didn't click when it suddenly got quiet, she was too content just hugging Cheesecake as the day caught up to her.

She started when she felt the bed jerk, and then something warm and heavy pressed against her back in a mass of purrs.

Chat was back.

He budded against her, rubbing, leaving a tickling sensation on her arms where his soft hair dragged along the bare skin. Groaning, she turned to him, meeting his smile.

"You're happy," she murmured, reaching over the tapping his nose. He looked blown away by the gesture, making her laugh. Her hand moved to his head, keeping Chat still in wonder as her hands moved through the soft strands. His eyes fell closed, leaning into her touch. "We had a big day today huh?" Marinette asked.

Rumbling, he nuzzled closer, his forehead brushing against her chin. Gradually, he worked his way into her arms, nestled there as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was there that the cat finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand when an akuma fight leaves Chat high on catnip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Got caught up in Fire Emblem. Conquest is so much fun.

When he first woke, he felt heavy. Everything was heavy. His eyes. His head. His body. He just wanted to stay down and sleep the heaviness away. It didn't help that there was a slight pound at his temples, adding to his discomfort and keeping him from the edges of desired sleep. Grimacing with a hushed whine from his throat, he lazily rubbed his brows, trying in vain to ease the ache.

The smells around him were soothing, and there was warmth all around him; it made it easy to sink deeper into the bed he laid in. Sighing, he snuggled up against the soft blanket, a smile spreading over his lips. It was so soft, and smelled so good he couldn't stop the rumble coming from his chest. It smelled absolutely divine here. Vanilla, flour, chocolate, almond, butter, fruit; the list went on. It was like he was in a bakery.

A soft warm bakery.

He was nearly asleep when a sound dragged him back to the world.

_Scratch, scratch._

His eyes finally opened, curious about the sound. Squinting, he eyed the pale pink sheets around him. His brow furrowed. Didn't he have white sheets? When did he have pink?

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

And just what was that sound?!

Groaning because he had to move, Adrien slowly lifted his head, looking through half lidded eyes. Only for the vertigo to catch his head and he quickly dropped with a moan.

There was a pause in a scratches.

"Chat?"

He started, blinking at the pink sheets.

He knew that voice.

What was that voice doing here?

Eh he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep some more.

"You up?" she called again.

He gave a confirming groan, snuggling deeper into those warm sheets.

His ear twitched at a soft sigh. And then the _scratch_ came back, keeping him up once more. Much to his ire.

It wasn't even that loud of a sound! It should not be keeping him up!

But it was. Just, just what was that?

Huffing, he slowly sat up, not letting the vertigo snag him again. He crawled towards the edge of the bed, looking out to the room.

He blinked, realizing that _this_ really wasn't his room.

He knew this room.

Why was he in this room?

When did he get in this room?

Looking down to the girl that owned it, her back was to him, hunched over her desk. Drawing in her sketchbook. He imagined she was cutely sticking her tongue like she always did. Resting his jaw in his hand, he watched absently. Every now and then she'd lean a little to the side as she worked on her drawing, soft murmurs escaping her. Her hair was down, and straight, and darker than usual... Sniffing the air, he caught the fragrance of lavender. He hummed at the smell, settling back on the sheets.

Yawning, he uttered, "Pwinceth?"

She started, turning to him. He watched in sleepy amusement as her hair flipped with her, smacking across her face and staying there. Huffing, she wiped it away and flashed him a relieved smile. She slid her chair closer to the stairwell to her loft and sped up the steps. Sitting next to him, her hand settled in his hair, threading through the strands. An immediate purr rumbled out of him as he leant into her touch. That felt nice...

"How you feeling kitty?" she cooed.

"Sleepy," he mumbled, nuzzling the sheets pillowed in his arms.

"You did have a big day," she agreed.

Did he?

He couldn't quite remember...

Cat.

He remembered there were cat, no cats.

Cats...

A lot of cats...

Cat...

"Catmint!" he exclaimed, jumping up and startling Marinette. Only to get smacked by vertigo and toppling into her. She grunted as she took his weight, holding him steady. "Catmint, the akuma, fight. My Lady!" he babbled, trying to righten himself.

"Woah there!" Marinette eased, keeping him still. "It's over, you guys won."

"She did?" he asked, turning his wide eyes to her.

"You both did," Marinette corrected. "Believe me, you were a lot of help."

"I was?" he repeated, utterly baffled with the fact. He, he couldn't remember doing too much. Last thing he remembered was Catmint throwing something at his head, darkness, and a very sweet smell... he did remember some red. And the loveliest blue eyes that, that weren't with a mask. Which was strange because he could have been sure that those were his lady's eyes and-

Marinette cut off his thoughts with a pat on his shoulder. "You were," she insisted, getting up and going down. His gaze flickered to her hair, watching it bounce. He had a sudden urge to swipe at those strands. "You hungry?" Marinette asked, turning to him, hair swaying with the movement.

He gave an affirmative sound, quickly stashing his face against the sheets.

He sat up when he heard her steps fade away.

What did happen?

Scowling, he pinched his nose, like that could bring memories of his high back. Only other thing he could recall was another delightful scent, next to the catnip. Very familiar. Nose twitch, he pulled the sheets up, sniffing.

Marinette's scent.

That's the other scent he remembered. Why was it so prominent though? How long was he with her?

He stiffened.

What did he _do_?

Besides red, teal eyes, and the smells; he couldn't recall anything else.

Adrien groaned, flopping back on the bed, feeling tired mentally and physically. He ran a hand through his hair, lightly scraping his nails over his scalp. It didn't feel as nice as Marinette's own hand, but did relieve a little of the ache.

Hopefully this never happens again.

Not only did he black out, he left his lady on his own; and burdened Marinette!

Though it looks like he didn't do anything bad. She was smiling, unbothered, the room looked intact. Maybe it wasn't too bad? Maybe it was fine? Still, next akuma they face that had catnip, he was going to follow his lady' advice and stay far away.

His ear twitched as he heard her returning steps. "I got cookies and water." Very slowly, he sat up. Looking over to the huge cat plush at the head of the bed, he lounged against it, sighing contently as Marinette joined him on the loft.

"So," he started, accepting the plate. His mind flew, his thoughts like scattered strings slipping between his fingers. His memory was vague; he was frustrated and unnerved about what he might've possibly done. How... how did he get in his Princess' care? "Ladybug?" he voiced, looking up at her. When she blinked he clarified, "What happened with her?" She was there when he was hit, he knew that.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking away nervously she informed, "Uh, after that akuma was taken care of, she uh, had to go."

"Ah."

She ran out of time.

He frowned. "How did you wind up saddled with me?" he asked.

"I was, uhm, in the area. And you just... hugged me. Ladybug really had to go so she asked me to watch you till it wore off."

So that's how he wound up here. He took a sip of the water, trying to fight off the flush on his cheeks. Well, hugging was better; he supposed it could have been worse. Much worse. Actually, what if it was? He still couldn't remember much of anything.

"How bad was it?" _What did he do?_

"Not to bad," she eased with a bright smile.

He raised a brow.

She kept smiling.

He kept staring.

Licking her lips, she confessed, "I could have lived without... a few things."

He groaned, looking down at the plate of cookies instead of her. "What did I do?" he pressed.

"Nothing too bad. You, you were just a, a giant cat. You did cat stuff."

"Cats do a lot of things Princess. What things did I do?"

"You... mostly wanted to cuddle."

Ok, that wasn't too bad. Cuddling was nice. Mostly safe. And Marinette smelled nice. And was so tiny. And adorable. And-

He hurriedly took a bite of cookie, breaking his train of thought. "Anything else?" he managed out, glancing at his ring. Still good on time, though he should leave soon just in case. But not till he got details.

"No, nothing else," she said quickly.

He casts his green eyes up to her. "There's something else," he reasoned.

"No there isn't."

"Just give me the details Princess. I'm a big cat, I can take it." He flashed her a cheeky grin. He'd really rather know all he did while he was high. And if there was anything he had to apologize for.

She started to twirl a strand of hair, looking away as she bit her lip. His eyes flickered at the movement before quickly looking back to her face. He nervously took another bite, bracing for the news.

"You ah," she started, blushing a little, "you licked me."

Chat nearly choked on a cookie.

"I, I you, le, lii, I augh, wha," he babbled, his face as red as Ladybug's suit. Marinette shared his flush, keeping her teal eyes to the wall.

He licked her.

_He licked Marinette._

Oh God what has he done?!

He... he could just sink into the earth now. Let the darkness in case him. Never to be seen again. He... he... he couldn't believe that he did that, just... oh how was he going to face her at school?! Mindful she, she didn't know that Adrien licked her, but, still, he knew! And, and how was he going to be able to look at her and...

Oh this was such a mess!

"I am so sorry!" he hurried out, dropping what was left of his cookie. "I, I'm, ah."

How do you make up for licking someone?

Red faced, he figured that this couldn't get worse for him. This had to be the bottom of the pit.

"It's ok!" Marinette reassured, "just, just don't let this happen again. I showered, clean, we're good now."

Showered? A little drastic for a lick unless he did more! Looking at her damp hair, he panicked slightly. Did he get in her hair?! Did he lick her hair? Was he grooming her?

Oh God.

This, this got worse!

"I, yes. Yeah. Never again," he agreed shakily, redder than his lady's suit as he looked away. Marinette giggled warily across from him.

Never again.

* * *

After multiple apologies and thank yous, Marinette finally got Chat out of her room and sent him home. As soon as he wasn't visible anymore on the rooftops, Marinette dropped from her balcony door and onto her waiting bed below. The mattress cushioned her fall, and bounced Cheesecake over to her. Sighing, she ran her hand over the plush's head, pausing to finger the dents Chat poked in.

With him gone she could start fixing those now.

While he snoozed she cleaned up the bit of damage he made, and took that needed shower.

Now the yarn was all rolled up, the box recycled, she was clean, and all that was left was Cheesecake.

Who she'll get to in a minute.

Right now the mattress was still warm from where Chat laid and she was exhausted and sleepy.

"Quite a day huh?" Tikki voiced aloud. Marinette cracked an eye open, eyeing her kwami perched by the plate of unfinished cookies, nibbling away at them.

"Quite," she agreed, rolling onto her side and nestling into the sheets. They smelled up him, leather, mint, and... hair gel?

She cracked a tired smile, a giggle escaping her.

Her kitty cared about appearances?

Maybe that wasn't too surprising. He always had some sort of flair to him. And he was always posing.

"Do you want to take the day off tomorrow?"

She started, looking at Tikki over her shoulder. The little red god blinked her big blue eyes at her, patient and earnest.

Why would she-

Oh.

That's right, Chloe.

Marinette groaned, her head dropping back on the bed. She should probably go. Just cause Chloe blabbed that she and Chat Noir were a thing didn't mean anyone would believe her. She didn't have any proof.

That's right.

She didn't have proof!

Marientte didn't remember seeing either girl with their phone out.

They had no proof.

And if anyone kept pressuring, she could easily say that Chat was just saving her from the akuma. Winding up in embarrassing positions happens when being saved. Sometimes it just couldn't be helped.

"I think we can make it tomorrow," she reassured the kwami, pulling Cheesecake closer and using him as a pillow. "But I'm ready for bed now," she yawned.

Tikki hummed, finishing the cookies while her chosen slept.

* * *

Releasing his transformation the second he slipped into his room, Adrien barely caught Plagg as the kwami dropped to the ground. The kwami moaned in his palm, smearing his face against hand while he rubbed at his head. "That was quite a ride," the kwami grumbled. "Damn catnip." And then he giggled, rolling around in Adrien's palm. He paused and grimaced, smearing his paws over his face like he was trying to rub the aftereffects away.

Adrien sighed in agreement, running his own hand through his hair.

There was still a very evident throb at his temple. And he could still feel a slight tingle going through him.

Maybe sleep would help.

Setting Plagg on his desk, the blonde all but collapsed on his bed, wincing when he bounced. Groaning, he pressed his face against the sheets, pleading for the softness to lull him to sleep. He frowned when they didn't have that effect. The bed was a little firmer than Marinette's, and it didn't smell half as nice as hers, and it wasn't as warm, or comfortable, or...

Half groaning, half growling, he grabbed his pillow, slamming it against his face. Only to cringe as the soft impact echoed through his head.

Damn catnip.

Damn Marientte for being so nice, and smelling so good, and having such a comfy bed, and-

DAMN CATNIP.

He just wanted to sleep!

His mind was crying for sleep!

His body was crying for sleep!

_He just wanted to sleep!_

But it was wrong.

It was all wrong!

He couldn't sleep like this!

He thew his pillow away in frustration. Looking over, he saw another laying still, happily _resting_ at the front of his bed. And another. And another. And another. And how dare those pillows lay happily still, looking rested while he couldn't sleep despite really wanting too but just couldn't because the bed was all wrong and-!

Irked and grouchy, reached out and swiped the closest pillow off the bed. Then he wiggled down and smacked all the rest off. They deserved it, he reasoned. It was not fair.

Maybe he could buy Marinette's bed. He really liked her bed. It was like a cloud. A sweet, smelling cloud that he could wrap himself around in.

Would she say yes if he called her right now?

Let him buy her bed, have it shipped here so he could finally sleep?

But his phone was across the room, right next to the lucky kwami who was sleeping comfortably on his desk-COME ON!

WHY COULDN'T HE SLEEP?!

Growling again, he rolled to side and kicked at his horrible sheets till they too toppled over the rim.

Hah!

...He didn't feel better.

Huffing, Adrien spent the next ten minutes flopping around, trying to get comfortable before he finally tired himself out enough to sleep.

Marinette's bed was still better.

* * *

She was prepared for today. The questions, the looks; whatever Chloe dished out and revealed to the school. She still did doubt that whatever Chloe stated would be believed, but people would still wonder where this notion of her and Chat came from.

But the explanation of just him saving her should be enough.

It happens.

It really does.

She could list quite a few that could relate. She's held Rose bridal style, wound up on top of Kim, was nearly crushed by Ivan's weight; the list went on. Chat winding up on top her when saving her? It happens. And outside Sabrina, Chloe had nothing to back up the catnip bit. Marinette scrubbed herself vigorously to ensure that any traces of it was gone, just so Chat wouldn't be all over her when he woke.

So, it should be fine.

It should all be fine.

She's got this.

But, it was quite a surprised when no one approached her about Chat. That no one was talking about him at all. If anything, they were simply talking about their cats, showing pictures, cooing at how adorable they were, happy to have them back home.

There was nothing about her at all.

She was relieved!

And suspicious.

It didn't help that Chloe was all smug either. The blonde had the biggest smirk on her face, her eyes gleaming every time she met Marinette's eyes. It felt like a smug bully holding a little kid's toy above their head, just out of reach. But there was nothing Chloe had that Marinette wanted, but she couldn't shake the feeling off. But since nothing was happening, she ignored it for the most part.

Besides, there was a more pressing matter at hand.

Adrien being that matter.

She didn't know what happened but the poor boy looked exhausted. His perfect hair was array, his shirt was actually inside out, he had bags under his eyes, and was just a complete zombie. No matter how many times Nino nudged him in class, Adrien didn't react.

The only time he ever reacted today was when she slipped in, their eyes meeting and to her great surprised, he blushed.

Adrien Agreste blushed.

And the flustered boy was quick to look away from her, burying his red face in his arms and refusing to acknowledge anything else.

It was concerning. And unnerving.

She even tried asking what was wrong and he just stiffened and tried to bury himself deeper into his arms.

Did she do something?

When lunch rolled around she tried to say no to eating with them (she still had Cheesecake to stitch up); only for both their best friends to drag them away to the park to eat. Shoved onto a bench together, they were left alone as Alya and Nino rushed off for food. Sitting awkwardly besides the zombie, Marinette was at a loss on what to do.

Glancing up a few times to see his eyes practically closed, she decided it would be best just to stay quiet. Taking out her sketchbook, she decided to continue the doodle she was doing while Chat was a dress far too extreme and crazy to make, but it was a fun one to design. She was getting engrossed in her work when Adrien suddenly drew her back.

Jumping at the weight on her head, she glanced up to see him completely out, slumping against her while he slept.

Her face went tomato red as she squeaked, "A-Adrien?"

Her answer was a soft rumble that came out of him, soft enough that she barely heard it. But certainly felt it. She raised a brow at him, was... was he purring? But that, that wasn't possible. People didn't purr when they sleep- well, there was one she could think of that purred when he slept, but no, there was no way that-

Adrien cut off her thought process by rubbing against her hair, sighing contently as he slept.

She giggled at the gesture, a little tickled by his breathe. "Goodnight," she whispered, resuming her sketch and forgetting about the his strangeness.

It was probably nothing anyway.

* * *

Chat was in a good mood.

Not only was he fully recovered from the catnip fiasco, but he was completely rested and energized!

Mindful, at the embarrassing cost of sleeping on Marientte, but right now, it was worth it.

He jumped at his highest, ran at his fastest; nothing could stop him and the good mood he was in. All because of a little nap near Marientte, and no matter how short it was, it was what he needed. The day was so warm, her scent was so sweet, and he just couldn't help himself but lean over till her soft hair tickled his jaw. And he was out. Not even the scratch of her pencil on the paper roused him this time. Being next to her was enough.

Absently he knew he should be a little concerned about this sudden attraction and need to be near Marientte (Ladybug was his love after all); but for now he was in too good a mood to care!

She wasn't bothered by his snooze and his day just went better after.

Though he should thank her for taking care of him.

Both during his high and his exhaustion.

She liked flowers right?

Maybe he could ask Alya-

"Yooo-hoo! Chat Noir!" A familiar voice called out, making his ear twitch uncomfortably at the volume.

Turning, he saw Chloe waving down at him from the street. Dropping to the ground in front of her, he opened his mouth to greet her when she suddenly dove at him, embracing him with a smirk. He stiffened at the smell that affront his nose, one hand flying free to close it up block it as best he could. Breathing through his mouth didn't help, the minty flavor setting a tingling spark off on his tongue.

No!

This was not going to happen again!

He ripped away from her arms, ignoring her pissed shouts as he fled away. But the damage was done. He wobbled in his run, his head foggy from the smell and taste. The energy from his nap was sapped away and the exhaustion just seemed to catch back up to him. He felt like laying down. Bed. Marinette's bed. Glaring around, he hurried there, trying to focus through the haze that was washing over him. His world went dark just as Marinette's home came in sight.

He twitched when something brushed against his nose, making him wrinkle it.

Another poke and he swatted away at the disturbance. Just let him sleep, whatever it was.

"Chat," a stern voice called, trying to rouse him.

He hummed, disgruntled. He pressed his face harder against the bed sheet, breathing in deep.

There was another flick at his nose.

Scowling, he peek one green eye open, seeing Marinette loom over him, arms crossed, brow raised, her expression expectant. He blinked up at her, unmoving.

"Why are you in my bed?" she demands.

 _Preventing repeating history,_ he wanted to say, but all he could emit was a hum as he nuzzled against her sheets, hugging her pillow tightly. This was so much nicer than his own bed. He really had to check and see if he could buy this from her. This was a really nice bed. And it did help. Though his mind was still a little hazy, it wasn't as bad as before.

He heard her sigh. And then huffed, "This isn't going to become a thing, got it?"

He hummed his affirmation, a slow smile cracking his lips.

Sure, whatever she wanted to believe.

Sighing, she joined him on the bed, scrolling through her tablet as she got started on her homework. Every now and then, her hand came to weave through his hair, much to his delight.

His doze was only disturbed once when he heard Marinette scoff aloud.

"What?" he managed out tiredly.

"Chloe," she grumbled, "she's sending me a bunch of angry texts for some reason."

"Oh. Ignore those," he stated, settling back down and missing the confused look she sent him. A little beefed at Chloe for what she tried to pull, he wiggled closer, nuzzling her size in hopes she'd resume her petting. She'd get a scolding later... though he'll make sure to have Labybug with him just in case. But for now, he was happy just where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
